The Only Prince
by Kurenai Kurohime
Summary: Just a birthdayfic for Belphegor, our dear prince. Rated T for just some language and such.


**TITLE: THE ONLY PRINCE**

**AUTHOR: Kurenai Kurohime**

**Disclaimer: Too bad, I don't own KHR! Not even my beloved prince! But one thing is certain….Belphegor owns my heart! (*cough*cough** That is pretty lame*cough*)**

**A/N: *Teary eyes* Wahhhh! Otanjyoubi Omedatou, Belphegor ouji sama! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! I am so happy I was able to make a birthdayfic for my one and only prince! Even though it was rushed! ( because I only made it yesterday and finished it miraculously today when I am actually a slowpoke) Gahh! I am so haappyyy! Even though I think this shit doesn't make that much of sense! Even though there might be wrong spellings, grammars, etc! Even though the characters may be a little OOC! I don't know! I am still happy! *Whole room is flooding with tears of happiness***

"_**Ushishishi. I am the only prince! Ushishishi" **_

_A young blonde- not older than eight- laughed maniacally to himself. There he alone stood with a silver tiara on his head, wearing expensive-looking and princely clothes, at the midst of the chaos of what was once called the castles of the royals, his home._

_Expensive paintings, vases, figurines, and furniture were all destroyed, broken into pieces. Lifeless bodies of the castle's inhabitants lied scattered on the cold floor, some of them on the walls, dying it crimson with their blood. Other than the horrified and anguished faces they had made upon their death, they had a similarity on the weapon that has been used to end their lives._

_**Knives.**_

_One of the same knives was what the young blonde was holding on his left hand. He scanned his surroundings, admiring the madness he had created with his very eyes that are hidden behind his long blonde locks. Then suddenly, at the corner of his eyes, he saw a slight movement from a body across the room he stood. He snickered at it and began to approach it. The child then stepped on the corpses that were on his way, not minding it. Even if they were the body of the maid that served him every day, the chef who cooked his ambrosial meals, the soldier who guarded his abode, the head servant, his uncle who was a Duke, his parents who were the Queen and the King. In all honesty, he didn't really care about them. He didn't need them. What's more they were all dead anyway and it was not like he remembered any of them. The child only thought of himself. He was self-centered, narcissistic even; after all, he was the __**prince.**_

_Reaching his destination, the blonde stopped at the body he spotted. His intense gaze met the hateful gaze of yet another child who also looked exactly like him but this one lied on the floor like the rest, bathing on his own blood coming from the deep cuts on his stomach and from his mouth. It was his twin – his older twin to be more exact - Rasiel. His __**rival**__ ever since day one. They always competed for everything. Sports. Academics. Strength. Intelligence. Affection. Attention. The throne. They were rivals for everything even at their own birthdays. But everyone always seemed to favor Rasiel. Everyone believed he was going to be the next in the throne and the other child had always hated- no- __**despised**__ the other for that. The both of them wanted to get rid of each other, so that one of them could be the __**one and only**__ prince. Rasiel opened his mouth a little and spoke his seemingly last words to his murderer with his very harsh voice,_

"_Be-Bel..ph..e.g-gor…! Y-You… Ho-How.. .. t-to..m..me..th-the p-prin -!"_

_The other child identified as Belphegor, didn't even let his older twin finish his sentence, as he stabbed him repeatedly on the wounds he had created earlier with the knife he had been holding. Belphegor only stopped his actions after he was satisfied which was minutes later. He looked at his other twin, who was surely dead. The blonde child then started laughing maniacally yet again and exclaimed out loud _

"_**I am the only prince! You're just a cockroach. A pest! I had always been the only one since the day I was born!"**_

_ BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

"…an….. Bel chan~!" A cheery **and** gayish voice snapped Belphegor from the thoughts of his past. He looked at his right where the voice had come from and as he had predicted, for there is only one person who the voice in his entirely life could ever belong to, was Lussuria, Varia's sun commander. "What?" He finally said after a while.

"Seriously , Bel chan! You're not listening to what I'm saying!' Lussuria huffed, placing his hands on his hips as the two of them walked on one of the hallways of Varia HQ. "Mou~~I was asking you what present do you want for your birthday! It's today isn't it~? It's still morning so I still have time to think about your present!"

The storm commander's eyes widened a little, under his bangs at the other's statement. He almost forgot. It was his birthday today. He hummed to himself. What should he do this year? Belphegor then looked ahead of his way and simply replied with a grin "Ushishishi. Something that befits the prince of course"

Screams resounded at the servant's quarters. Not only that but the sound of metal clanging, glass breaking and a certain person's 'Ushishishishi' can be heard.

" **Gyaahh! Nooo!"** A big muscular man wearing the uniform of the servants screamed, like a high school girl being raped, flailing his arms to his side, as seven of the storm commander's knives fly after at him. Another man, as big as he was lunged at him, hugged his waist, and brought him down to the ground, successfully escaping the seven knives. But unfortunately **not** the situation they were in. It seems that this day was one of those very **unlucky **days the self-proclaimed prince **got** bored that afternoon and **needed** to have some his **target practices** so he decided to devastate the servant quarters _**again.**_

"Run! Run you peasants!" Belphegor yelled as he aimed his knives at the poor servants and launched it at them. The servants cried even more in despair which only gave the prince sadistic pleasure .

Fran- the mist commander apprentice- still wearing his ridiculously large frog hat, approached the quarters with an uncaring face, even in the chaos that was happening. Beside him was Mammon, the floating baby with a hood on preventing other people from seeing his face. They then halted on the door. The baby only sighed, thinking how much money was needed to repair the damage his subordinate had made.

" Bel- senpai could you stop on what you're doing? Don't you have a mission to do with us, fallen prince or did you hit your head and forgot?" the aqua marine haired boy stated to Belphegor in monotone but had the hint of sarcasm.

The prince whipped his head at the entrance and stopped with his target practice, much to the gratefulness of his victims. "Ah? What did you say stupid froggy? There's no way the prince would forget."Then he focused his attention to the baby. "Ushishishishi. Mammon, you're cheeks are still puffy as ever"

Mammon just huffed and floated away. Fran and Belphegor then followed him suit.

_ BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Senpai, can you please stop stabbing my back with those stupid knives of yours?" Fran whined his voice still monotone. The storm commander was once again doing one of his target practices. On Fran's back.

"No way. I can do everything I want to because I am a prince. Especially that today is this prince's birthday. Ushishishi" Belphegor said his hands behind his head.

They had just returned from their mission a while back. It was only the two of them because Mammon had disappeared to who-knows-where. Fran and Belphegor decided that they would head off to the dining room as it was just three minutes after 7:30, dinner time. They were pretty hungry, after all the mission was a troublesome one.

As Belphegor got the clearer view of the dining room's double doors, he quickened his pace. 'Because the prince shouldn't be kept hungry anymore',he reasoned. When he kicked open the doors, he stopped at his tracks. 'What the fuck?' he exclaimed in his mind.

At the wall across the door was a pink frilly banner that had a 'Happy Birthday Bel' on it. There was also a three layered chocolate cake on the table and his favorites were there, especially, sushi. All of Varia's commanders and their boss, Xanxus, were present but that is not what disturbed him about them. That happens often. It was actually the fact that they were wearing kiddy party hats not to mention they were **girly pink**.

The door behind of the dining room closed as Fran closed it after he entered.

"Surprise!" Everyone exclaimed, well, except for Xanxus who just grunted. ( Fran said it with the usual monotone. Lussuria said it cheerfully. Mammon and Levi A than just mumble it. Squalo yelled it angrily. )

After a few minutes of taking in the unbelievable situation, the prince finally spoke stuttering a little. "Wh-What is this?"

" A birthday party for you. Duh. Stupid prince" Fran rolled his eyes. The aqua marine haired boy placed the pink party hat on his frog hat and Belphegor's head.

"In fucking _**pink**_?" Belphegor's unseen eyebrow twitched at that.

Fran pushed Bel to his perspective seat and after doing so, he also sat on his perspective seat. Lussuria then cooed. "Now~now~ let's start the party with some speech! I will start, okay~!" He took a deep breath and continued "Bel chan~I organized this little party for you~! We never really had one in your birthday before because you're so busy~! Isn't it nice~?"

"In fucking _**pink**_" Belphegor's unseen eyebrow twitched again.

"VOOII! I'M NEXT!" Squally volunteered in his usual loud voice. He stepped on the dining table and pointed his sword to Belphegor dangerously which the blonde didn't really care about. "FUCKING TRASH, YOU BETTER HAND IN YOUR REPORT LATER! WHETHER ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY OR NOT, I"LL STILL SLASH YOU INTO PIECES IF YOU DON"T!"

"Yare yare. Squalo, I already gave it to the boss." Mammon spoke up then he turned his attention to Bel. "If you're complaining of why is it_** pink**_, blame yourself. The budget for this party has been used for the repairs of the servant's quarters you destroyed earlier. This Lussuria here paid for everything in this party."

'Fucking hell' The storm commander cursed inside his mind. Just because of that?! It's not like he really needed a birthday party! Especially a girly one!

"I guess it's my turn next" Fran said still impasse' expression " Fallen prince, can you please stop stabbing me for a change. You're this old yet you still act like a brat. Grow u-" The prince then stabbed his frog hat with three knives. "Ittai desu" was the aqua marine haired boy's whine with his still monotone voice.

"Soo~~ Everyone is done except for boss, ne~~?" Lussuria singsonged.

Levi A than then reacted. "W-Wait! I still haven't-!"

"Boss, do you have anything to say?" Belphegor interrupted, ignoring Levi A Than. He turned to Xanxus expectantly and everyone did so too. The Varia boss just scowled and said with a slam on the table with his fork, **"Eat."**

And they all did.

_ BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

Belphegor sighed as he looked at the starry night sky, leaning on one of the huge windows of his room. His so-called birthday party had ended an hour ago. He was actually very surprised. It had been a long time since he had one because of his missions, even if it was in fucking pink. Since when was it? If he remembered correctly, the last time was at the same year he had massacredhis own home. He had been so obsessed with being the _**only**_ prince to the point he murdered them. Well, he is still like that now and forever will be.

Knock. Knock.

The storm commander turned to the door. "Who dares bother the prince?"

" It's me, stupid Bel senpai."

"Fine, come in Froggy." He replied pretty used to the other's sarcasm. He looked again the night sky. The door opened and Fran went in. The aqua marine haired boy walked towards him and stopped a few inches away from him.

" What do you want from the prince?" Belphegor asked. He was quite curious. This person had never come inside his room. Much less at night.

" I'm just going to give you my gift. It's your birthday anyway. " Fran replied. Now this piqued his interest. Birthday present? What will this un-cute kouhai of his would give him? He faced the other waiting for the present. "What is it?"

"It's this" The aqua marine haired boy leaned on him and gave him… a short chaste kiss on the lips. Belphegor's eyes widened at this peculiar action. "F-Froggy?"

Fran looked away, a small tint of red on his cheeks even though his face was still expressionless.

"..Happy Birthday, Bel senpai.." Fran started. " I'm only going to say this once. I didn't really want to say this in front of the others…" he paused a little"..Even if you're stupid, you'll always be the only prince"

**A/N: And it's done! This doesn't really make sense really, but anyway, Happy Birthday Belphegor ouji sama!...****Also, I am sooo**_** not**_** a fan of pink. I don't really like them. I seriously prefer darker colors especially black.**


End file.
